With Heart and Soul
by Oblivioneclipse
Summary: They met because their hearts were connected. They stayed because of each other. Naminé x Roxas. Done for the 1sentence challenge over at LJ. Rating is precautionary.


Title: With Heart and Soul (vi et animo)

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: Naminé x Roxas

Rating: T

Coments: Done for the 1sentence challenge over at LJ. (Theme set is Epsilion, by the way.) But unfortunately, I haven't claimed Namixas so it's not really an official entry. Oh well.

Forgive me if Roxas and Naminé are out of character; this is my first time writing as them. Time period varies from when Roxas was in Org. XIII to CoM to the end of KH II. Threw in Axel randomly for kicks. To all the semi-colons and commas of the world, I salute your brave sacrifice.

Done as a Christmas gift for my dear Necca-neechan (La Maddalena on Go read her fics!) I was uberly happy when she liked it, so I hope you like it too.

* * *

_Young_

Naminé looks at her reflection in the mirror and thinks that she could look like a normal teenage girl, if it weren't for her (all-knowing yet blind) eyes.

_Last_

Roxas hates being the last one, though he is slightly mollified when Naminé whispers in his ear that thirteen happens to be her favourite number.

_Book_

Roxas glares at the leather-bound book in irritation and lets out a frustrated growl when Naminé continues to read.

_Motion_

When he quietly admits that he has never danced, she takes his hands and leads him until he gains the courage to take charge; they glide across the room with their eyes half-closed, with only the moon as witness to their midnight waltz.

_Cool_

Roxas feels a sudden spark of anger upon seeing her awestruck face and interrupts Axel's description of Christmas Town; he slams Naminé's door shut and drags her down the hallway with him.

_Believe_

She asks to know where they are going, and in turn, he asks her if she trusts him; she takes his hand and pretends not to notice his surprise and the smile that spreads across his face.

_Thousand_

She laughs, silvery and quick, and skips happily through the snow-covered streets as she tries to catch a snowflake; he rolls his eyes as many more snowflakes settle unnoticed in her silky-soft golden hair.

_Change_

Roxas watches her running happily and finds himself smiling just a little; if only things would stay like this, but he knows, sooner rather than later, it will change.

_Child_

Visions of sugarplums and candy canes dance before their eyes, and Roxas laughs at the expression on her face when she reaches out to touch the large pink sugarplum on the tree.

_Mad_

He laughs breathlessly as they run down the streets, pursued by the various inhabitants of Christmas Town, and tosses Naminé a pink sugarplum.

_Precious_

Naminé falls asleep with her head on his shoulder and his coat over her shoulders; Roxas shivers a little and wonders about his fragile-yet-not princess.

_Gentle_

She feels a light kiss on her hair, and firm hands tucking her into bed; when she wakes, there is no sign of her nighttime wanderer.

_Eye_

He finds it hard to lie when her haunting-piercing blue eyes (so similar but yet so different from his own) are staring him down.

_One_

"Make a wish, it's a shooting star," he says one night, and she smiles to herself when he continually pesters her to know about the wish she made.

_Wall_

Naminé portals into Roxas' room late at night and quickly jumps back into the wall when she hears him mumble her name.

_Shadow_

She is a creature made of wisps of light and breaths of wind; he finds that he cannot imagine her to be the shadow of another girl.

_Time_

She's not sure how long she has spent curled up in her chair, deathly still except for the tiny movements of her hands at her sketchbook; it seems like it's been too long.

_Harm_

Roxas finds her inside her room, silent and unmoving; white-hot rage settles at the base of his stomach and he storms out of the room, fists clenched and in search of the one responsible for hurting his Naminé.

_Stop_

He tries to pull away when she presses her hand against the cuts on his arm; she holds onto him tighter and cries for the both of them.

_Learn_

After seeing the stick figures doodled on the margins of his reports, Naminé discreetly asks if he would like to learn how to draw.

_Wrong_

"No, you're doing it wrong," she says, and takes the pencil from his hand; Roxas hopes that she does not notice the growing blush on his face.

_Picture_

It looks out of place on the wall, a messy drawing in the middle of her neat ones, but she likes it anyways because he drew it.

_Drive_

This is the last time he trusts Axel to drive, Roxas thinks, as he and Naminé cling to the back seats for dear non-life.

_History_

Naminé knows that Roxas will find the answers to his questions someday, and when he does, he'll help her to find hers.

_Sing_

She asks Demyx if he will sing a song for her, and knows that Roxas will be listening, despite his insistence that he doesn't care.

_Sudden_

She thinks it is impossible for someone to sneak up on her in this room, with its white walls and plain furniture; Naminé is quite surprised when Roxas is suddenly behind her.

_Hold_

Roxas holds her from behind and whispers into her ear when she tries to move, "Just stay like this for a while."

_Need_

There are things you think you need, and things that you really need; he doesn't know whether she's one or the other.

_Goodbye_

He pulls up the hood on his coat and turns away; it's better (for her, he thinks) if he doesn't go to see her this one last time.

_Fool_

She was a fool, she thought, to think that they were two special Nobodies; in the end, they were just the same as the rest.

_Hide_

The best place to hide is in plain sight, which is why Roxas doesn't wonder why his pursuers haven't caught him yet.

_Bother_

Naminé finds herself drawing a blond-haired boy with sea-blue eyes and it bothers her that she doesn't remember nor know his name.

_Never_

Never say never is a phrase that he's heard, and it's only now, now that he's painfully knocked into the ground, that he starts to regret.

_Torn_

When DiZ dumps the unconscious boy onto the ground in front of her, she recognizes him as the boy from her drawings; suddenly, she can't decide whether to stay or to run far, far away.

_Safe_

Roxas feels like he'll be safe under Naminé's care, but a tiny voice won't stop telling him that he's about to lose everything he's ever cherished.

_Naked_

In his last moments of consciousness, Roxas tries to hold onto his fading memories; he ends up thinking, so this is how it feels to be nothing at all, before he stops thinking altogether.

_Wash_

Naminé looks down at her hands, stained with broken memories and wax crayons, and thinks that this might be her punishment; her blue eyes are bluer than usual when she rearranges his memory and makes him forget about his past.

_Power_

She has never liked this ability of hers, the power to chain and unchain hearts, but it's the only thing keeping her non-life alive.

_Command_

It isn't until much later that Naminé realizes, much to her delight, that she can edit the computer program.

_Ghost_

He catches sight of a little ghost sometimes, a blonde-haired slip of a girl; he knows her name, but it slips through his fingers like water (like she does) when he tries to remember.

_Attention_

Roxas is taken aback when no one else can see her; this pale girl stands out in the colourful and vibrant Twilight Town.

_Hunger_

He craves more information than she's giving him, and he's torn between going with his friends and following her.

_Fortune_

Dozens of little Heartless appear and Naminé rushes to type in the code for the keyblade; this boy has to have the worst luck ever.

_God_

If gods existed, Roxas thinks they would be laughing at him, as he charges at the Nobody who used to be his friend; he remembers now, but it's too late.

_Vision_

He hears Naminé's voice and takes a deep non-breath, before imagining himself walking out of Sora; he sees and hears her now, and she's as beautiful as ever.

_Blur_

Everything seems to be mixed up and the pieces don't seem to fit where they should, but sorting things out can come later; all Naminé wants to do is stay here with Roxas.

_Wait_

He holds her hand and gives her a small smile; this isn't the best way to part, but we'll meet again, he promises with his eyes.

_Soul_

Roxas feels her familiar presence nearby and manages to surface from within Sora; Naminé smiles back at him and her smile is the last thing to disappear when she fades back into Kairi.

_King_

On nights like this, with the wind icy-cold and the glowing moon covered by dark clouds, he knows who they are; he is the king of the twilight and she is his princess.

_Now_

In the shadows cast by the trees and with his face partially hidden by his hood, he puts his hands around her waist and holds her close; they will not speak of this tomorrow, but tonight, it is here and now that matters.

* * *

Reviews are lovely but not necessary. But please tell me your thoughts anyways. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
